


Fall to Oblivion

by Reku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reku/pseuds/Reku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is falling. Falling from Grace. Falling from his Father. Falling from his Brethren. How did this come to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Oblivion

_You are no longer fit to be here, Brother! I hereby cast you out, Lucifer, in the name of our Father!_

Then he was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

He was cast out by the hand of his dearest brother. The one he was so sure he could count on, older brothers were supposed to protect and be loyal were they not? He only wanted to do right by his Father. His Father, who deserved all of his respect, love, and admiration. How could they expect for him to bow to such insignificant beasts!? No, his love belonged to his Father, Michael, and his brethren. They were the only ones that mattered to him, and they threw him away.

In the back of his mind he felt his Grace contort even more into an ugly thing, vile and dark. It had all ready been filling with taint, when his Father first began His work on the Humans. Lucifer had felt it, everyone felt it. It was scary, foreign. Lucifer’s grace outshone all the others. It was the color of pure gold rimmed with the brightest white. His brethren always gazed upon him in awe when he entered their presence. Then when the idea of Mankind was brought into Heaven Lucifer’s Grace contorted or twisted. The bright white turned the slightest hint darker. No one could have known at the time the tragedy that this single action would bring.

The wind roared past him screaming and tossing him about. His eyes were clenched shut as the memories of his damnation played in his mind.

            All of his brethren had flocked to The Garden when the first human took breath. They were fascinated with it, all but Lucifer. He stayed home, as did Michael, who never liked leaving his younger brother. Lucifer hoped this would blow over soon, become some sort of game that his Father would grow tired of. Then He had made a woman. Lucifer kept his mind in denial, this would not become anything, he would make sure of it. That was when he made the plan to fool the woman. He would make his Father see the taint in the flawed beasts. Lucifer knew his idea would work and it did, but then his Father did something he did not expect. His Father forgave them, had not destroyed them for disobeying. His Father was very disappointed and angry with him after that. The love that radiated from Him was lessened. 

The wind had become background noise ages ago. All he was aware of was weightlessness and the memories. They flashed by so fast. Lucifer’s Fall happened so quickly.

            The time came with no warning. He had been flying with his brethren, enjoying the wind in his wings when the order came. Gabriel had delivered it of course. He entered the area his Grace flickering with unease.

“Father has spoken. We are to bow to the humans and love them with all of our being.” Gabriel said delivering the message. Lucifer’s being filled with unknown emotions. His grace flared and gray light now rimmed his golden glow.

“You tell Father that I will _never_ bow to those beasts! They are undeserving!” He yelled. Gabriel left without a word. He soon returned. His Grace dim, upset.

“Father says that if you do not bow you will be cast out.” He said his voice low. Lucifer had gaped at the order. His Grace then fully twisted. Black mixed in with the gold infusing itself within his being.

“I will not leave! Not unless Father forces me himself!” He cried. This was madness. There was no way he would allow this. That was when things went downhill very fast. Michael drew his sword and pointed it at him.

“Do not disobey our Father.” Michael whispered his voice pained.

“Brother…why?” Lucifer asked.

“Father knows best. We cannot allow decent.” He replied refusing to look at Lucifer. Lucifer was taken back. His dearest brother was drawing arms against him!? This was all the fault of the humans. He drew his sword all ready knowing he would lose this fight. Michael clashed his sword against his relentlessly and all Lucifer could bring himself to do was block his attacks. Michael struck from the side and knocked him off balance.

“Goodbye Brother.” He said voice wavering. Then a hole opened up beneath Lucifer and his Fall began.

            He entered a new place. He felt it. Though he still had not opened his eyes the feeling of his surroundings had changed. His Father’s love was no longer there. An emptiness made a nest in his heart.

Falling,

falling,

silence,

and stillness.

 He gazed around, finally pulling away from his memories. He was in a barren pit. Nothingness went on for farther than he could see. He would get his revenge, he swore to himself. Destroy them all. Make them _pay_. They had made him sacrifice his family because he would not bow. He would not bend to their whim. His brethren were mightier. His Father was just being foolish. But he would show Him. Lucifer would build an army made of Souls he would corrupt. Humans were fragile that way. Lucifer knew that with just a little time he would have as many dark and twisted Souls as he would need. Then he would rise, when the time was right and destroy mankind once and for all. He would make his Father see how fragile and weak they truly were. It did not matter if it would take millennia. He could and would be patient. 


End file.
